


What did I do to you

by velvetcat09



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Trauma, Wingfic, blind!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something heavily inspired from Eclipse by KarasuNei, it has nothing to do with the original fic timeline wise i guess but here it is anyway </p><p>====</p><p>His vision blurred without the aid of his visor, black shapes he could recognize as Reaper was right in front of him. Panic began to settle. Jack couldn’t see the shock in Reaper’s unmasked face. He didn’t even notice the figure in front of him had removed his own mask, didn’t notice the pained frown in Reaper’s face. </p><p>“Jack—” His body tensed. No, no, no, not again—please, no—</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarasuNei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/gifts).



> reposted from my tumblr, plus some addition and fixing

The moment Reaper unclasped his mask and visor from his face, everything went downhill for Jack. He was cornered, body exhausted from the pain and his old age. Reaper had kicked his rifle away from his sight, had kicked him in the stomach hard enough for Jack to curl. His vision blurred without the aid of his visor, black shapes he could recognize as Reaper was right in front of him. Panic began to settle. Jack couldn’t see the shock in Reaper’s unmasked face. He didn’t even notice the figure in front of him had removed his own mask, didn’t notice the pained frown in Reaper’s face. 

“Jack—” His body tensed. _No, no, no, not again—please, no—_

Jack flinched, scrambling backwards despite his back already touching the wall. He recognized that voice. Remembered every distinct tone, every growl, every syllable coming out from it. Jack's eyes widened in terror, there was already so little his eyes could do and with the sudden realization of _who_ was in front of him, his sight grew even worse. His old scars began to flare up again. His back throbbed, ghostly pain spreading from the base of his wings, of what used to be his wings. He saw what seemed to be Rea—Reyes’ hand reaching out for him and his own hands quickly tried to covered his own back. Scrambling defensively trying to protect them. There was nothing left to be protected, _and yet_. 

“Please—No, no more, please—” His voice was hoarse, he didn't even recognize it. Years of trying to suppress his trauma meant nothing in mere seconds. The same hand that tore his wings apart all those years ago was right in front of him again. His breath hitched, the pain, the cracking of his wings bones. 

_It was cold. Gabriel's words were cold and cruel. The man had scoffed, eyes glinted with something Jack didn't recognize, not even after years later. "Look at you,"_

_“_ _You’re right, nobody loves a blackbird, you’re a disgrace,” Those words had meant something when he was still a child. Those words hurt. He never understood why. He never wanted to be born as such and he never understood the reason. After years of being an outcast, he learned how to deal with the pain, the insult. He learned his place in society and he was okay with it. He could deal with it. Then Gabriel came with his blindingly bright wings. White feathers shining like gold. He looked exactly like the sun, warmth like the sun. Those words slowly lost their meanings after Gabriel came, exchanged with adoration and praises. Jack began to forget about the insult, they didn't matter anymore to him because Gabriel was there. Gabriel meant everything to him. His words were his anchors.  
_

_Jack could only listen as the man he loved spewed words after words at him, the same words he had listened while growing up with black feathers. "You bring nothing but badness, you're a bad omen, you destroy everything around you," It hurt more than it used to, coming out from Gabriel, it had meant more to him. Dark knuckles connected with his spine, fingers grabbing clumps after clumps of his feathers and ripped them out merciless. He didn't know what hurt the most, Gabe's words or his actions. Everything was a blur that night. Jack couldn’t scream, he had no more voice left, his throat exhausted from crying out long ago. His muscle spasmed from the agony, he couldn’t put a fight. So much pain and confusion._

_“Pathetic.”_

_Gabriel left him to bleed in his room that night, he didn’t die, he desperately wished he did. The next day he lost his sight and his abuser in an explosion. Everything ache and Jack was glad he died. But he didn’t. He woke up in a hospital miles away from the Swiss HQ to a wingless back and sightless eyes. He had nightmares every night for the rest of the following years. The same night replaying again and again._

_"You deserve to die,"_

“Jack what happened—” He knew that voice anywhere, knew the tone by heart. The concern, it was completely different from the voice he heard and replayed in his head. The Gabriel that did _it_ to him that night wasn’t the one who now kneeled in front of him. Jack had spent years convincing himself that it wasn’t Gabriel that tore his wings apart, broke him to pieces. He wanted to believe that so much. And yet with the man now in his grasp, his body couldn’t deal with the trauma.

“You,” Gabriel’s frown deepened. “you happened, you did _it_ to me.” 

Jack choked on his breath, he remembered the pain vividly and _God_ —he hated it. He hated remembering. 

Gabriel's breath halted, he had some suspicion in him ever since the blast in Geneva. Gabriel never exactly remembered the night before the incident. He knew he was drugged beforehand, knew that he had let his guard down and be manipulated. He never knew to what extent was the thing he did. Gabriel had spent years afterward trying to dig out what he did that night. He had searched, Overwatch and Talon. Because he remembered Jack in the morning. He remembered the paranoia and fear in those blue eyes. The life drained from those eyes and the trembling hands. He remembered Jack quickly ran away from him and before he could catch up to the man, the building had exploded.  “What did I do,” 

He had his suspicion.

“You took my wings.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel turned into smoke. Jack scrambled to the corner in panic. What would he do now? What would he do again? 
> 
> Gabriel left. Jack cried silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on a roll wow

Gabriel never knew exactly the extent of his damage. No matter how much he tried to remember, no matter how many Talon and Overwatch bases he had raided in search for answers. That night was always a mystery of him. It infuriated him, because his mind subconsciously filled in the gap with scenarios. 

Now that he knew, he felt like he didn’t deserve this second chance. 

* * *

 

The memory felt false to him. But imagining his hands tearing Jack’s feathers felt right in the wrong way. The very thing that he adored so much. In one life Gabriel had mused that he’d die protecting Jack’s wings from bullets and missiles. It never occurred to him before that he would be the one who tore those wings apart. 

Asking for forgiveness would be torturing Jack again. He knew he didn’t deserve his forgiveness, nor his trust and love anymore. He tainted everything he touched. And yet people used to call him the true angel. 

Gabriel turned into smoke. Jack scrambled to the corner in panic. _What would he do now? What would he do again?_

Gabriel left. Jack cried silently. 

* * *

 

The new Overwatch had no real aim. Had lost its old glorious flame. Gabriel’s wings were battered and burnt in flame. He had died in flame. They burnt into ashes and it hurt less than when he saw Jack again. 

Angela’s nanites reconstructed and deconstructed him according to his DNA. His new wings were voids staring back at him. Featherless, yet solid at will. When he flew, black smoke trailed behind him. He bore Jack’s old title now. 

You’d think the Grim Reaper would be wingless. Jack believed so.

* * *

 

Soldier:76 never took his mask off. He brought his food to his room, at in silent. The faux leather jacket never off from his back. He felt the safest when he had his back against a wall or a corner, battlefield or not. It was a thing Gabriel noticed after three months back in Overwatch.

When they talked, Soldier:76′s words were calculated, carefully arranged. His stance annoyed him, but when Gabriel remembered what made Soldier:76 the way he was now, his anger faded into guilt. 

He’d do anything to undo his sins. 

* * *

 

“What else did I do that night?” Soldier:76 flinched. 

“You know it.”

“I don’t.” Gabriel took a deep breath. “I don’t remember, Jack. I spent years searching for answers. Who infiltrated Overwatch, who destroyed the base, who worked for who. What I did to you.” Soldier:76 kept his gaze on the ground.

“I found the rest, but still missing one. _What did I do to you?_ ” Jack could never bring himself to speak up. Answers stuck in his throat, his mouth shut before he could do anything. He wanted to lash out at Gabe. Wanted to tell what the man has done to him. What he had broken. The pain of not knowing why he did it to him. Why he couldn’t stop remembering every part of it. He wanted to hurt Gabriel the way he had hurt him. 

Nothing came out from his mouth. _Just breathe, breathe, breathe—_

“I’m not going to force you to answer. I just want to know,” Jack felt suffocated.

“What do you want me to do now?” _If you want me to die here, I’d do it in a heartbeat._

It felt like eternity before he finally responded. A hesitant hand slowly raised for Gabriel’s. He took the pale, calloused hand. Raised it to his lips and kissed the scarred knuckles. The hand tugged itself from Gabriel’s grasp to find its place over his cheek instead. 

Slowly, he’d earn his love back. One step at a time.


End file.
